


lament

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicer than it sounds, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: the horrors of the hunt haunt the survivors still, even in the dawns long after the night's passing.





	lament

“Marion? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The hunter wipes his tear-stained cheeks with the back of his hand. “It is just… it is hard to be happy, sometimes.”

The dweller hums in understanding and steps closer to sit beside Marion on the stairs. “That’s normal, I should think. ‘specially in times like these.”

“Yes. Yet it pains me all the same.”

The dweller frowns in sympathy. “I’m sorry… Is there anythin’ I can do?”

Marion glances at him, and the dweller’s heart clenches at the sadness in his eyes. “Please stay with me?”

As if he even has to ask…

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-kay soooo update time! i'm still chugging away at the bigger parts of "a soft place to fall" but it's still going to be a bit before the next part is ready. this fits in with that series, buut i'll wait before adding it, since this occurs waaaay later in the story and i don't feel like rearranging the order every time i update the series haha! 
> 
> i guess this is kinda-sorta spoilers, but it's that special kind of spoiler that really doesn't *mean* anything until you get context for it ヽ〳^ ᗜ ^〵ง
> 
> ([also here's my tumblr ! !](https://lantern-flower.tumblr.com/))


End file.
